


All Thanks to Seamus

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drinking Games, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Party Games, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: The eighth years are playing high-stakes Never Have I Ever, and Seamus is trying to embarrass as many of them as he can.





	All Thanks to Seamus

**Author's Note:**

> A note about the game, it’s high stakes Never have I ever, so there’s a compulsion spell to drink when it’s the truth, and they all agreed to it when they started playing but to break it all they have to do is move out of the circle (at which point they’re not allowed to play any more that night), so it’s not super unfair or terrible!

“Never have I ever fancied Malfoy.”

Several people laughed and groaned but Harry had the sudden urge to punch Seamus, who was taking a drink with a merry expression because they all knew he fancied everyone at some point or other. No one bothered to care or tease him about it anymore, so he’d spent the night embarrassing everyone else with it like the git he was.

Harry, who had just spend the better part of three months realising that maybe his fixation on Malfoy for all these years might have been a tangle of something more than hate alone, was not impressed.

The compulsion kicked in and tried to move his hand to his drink. He considered fighting it. He probably could, it had nothing on the Imperius curse, after all.

But everyone was laughing and teasing each other and, really, it was all in good fun. He’d live through it.

As soon as he picked up his drink, Ron crowed, with absolute glee, “I knew it!” 

Harry took a quick sip and then shoved him after putting his drink back down. Hermione was squinting at him and looking disappointed in herself, which made Harry feel a bit better, because for all she was the smartest at school, she was so dense about that sort of thing.

Made him feel a bit better for taking so long to figure it out himself, really.

When he dared to look over, Malfoy’s expression made him feel a bit better too. 

Malfoy looked stunned. Utterly stunned. He stared at Harry with wide eyes and his mouth dropped half open.

With a burst of confidence, from Merlin knows where because it wasn’t like he was good at this sort of thing, Harry winked at him.

That set everyone off laughing again, but Malfoy blinked at him and still look shocked, if a little pink around the edges.

In fact, as Harry watched, a lot of Malfoy’s face started to look pink.

Malfoy’s chance to look offended and make a big fuss passed, and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. That was totally unexpected, and just a little bit flattering, if it meant what he thought it meant.

Malfoy finally seemed to come to his senses and look away as the game resumed, but Harry kept staring at him. 

No doubt Seamus would ask about fancying Harry on his next turn just to cause more shit. Harry couldn’t wait to see if he was right about what he suspected that blushing meant, even if, since he was terrible at this sort of thing, he wasn’t quite sure yet what to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted with 'Never Have I Ever' on tumblr by ingelis
> 
>   **This is a completed drabble and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
